


Dreams Mask

by o7_mysanity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o7_mysanity/pseuds/o7_mysanity
Summary: Dreams mask is a mystery that not even his closest friends have solved.





	Dreams Mask

It all started when Dream came back from defeating the Ender Dragon.  
Maybe even before, because Dream didn't even invite George and Sapnap to help him.  
Either way, it had all changed. Dream started wearing the mask, he insisted on being called Dream instead of Clay, he grew colder, and more distant.

Sometimes, George and Sapnap would dream about the times before, when they had Manhunts and speedruns, discovering worlds...and then the SMP. The SMP changed Dream slightly, somehow...or maybe it was the End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok pls bear with me I dont have any more ideas for this chapter sorry its so short, I'll continue another time, I have a whole story planned out.


End file.
